Smuty Brothers
by Bunny Sempai
Summary: A new girl gets in the way of brotherly love, rated M for a reason, not a one-shot, if I get reviews then will add more chapters


Hey haven't been on in a while. Well here's the first chapter of Smuty Brothers. But if there's no reviews I'm not gonna even bother going on. M for a reason. Ummm, I wish I owned OHSHC

* * *

"_Kaoru!?"_

"_What. . .?"_

"_Ah, that noise, it startled me. . ."_

"_big baby. . ."_

"_Shut it. . ."_

"_Psh, make me,"_

"_I don't have time for your antics Hikaru."_

"_Whatever. . ."_

_The older of the two, and hopefully the more mature one slithered out of bed with an agonizing moan and a hand on his face in the process. Not looking back to his sweet young brother that was naked under the silk sheets of their domain, not even taking a chance to look at his pale complexion being gleamed on by the sun's new arrival of the day. But him being spoiled and getting things he wanted with a snap of his rich digits, he didn't really appreciate his brother in that aspect. Anyway, the reason Hikaru was slithering on the floor with a scrunched face was to retrieve the buzzing and noisy phone that had woken them from a cuddle._

"_So. . .? Is it from Milord. . .?"_

"_Uhhhhhhh, nah. . . It's Haruhi!"_

_Kaoru only rolled his eyes, Hikaru was getting way to clingy to that new girl. It made his blood boil in an emotionless way to see his brother fruitlessly try to get a girl's attention that didn't even like him back. Sickening he thought, his efforts were nothing but a small gust of wind against her large brick wall of expectations. Just the thought made his teeth angrily grind against one another, just that cringe that got him all hot up for nothing, he couldn't do anything to the girl, if he did, Hikaru would never forgive him, and in the end his effort would be fruitless as well. So this doubled ended sword was already getting close to their hearts. I say this in only observance. . .You ask who I am? Well, then, I'm just a close friend of the two, getting the scoop from each of them and presenting them to you good readers. Anymore questions. . .? Okay. . ._

"_This early. . .?"_

"_Hm. . .?"_

_Hikaru looked to his brother as his white, creamy hand picked up his vibrating, shiny new phone. Realizing what he said he looked to the small alarm clock that was on a nightstand next to them, it was 10:56, not wanting to take his words back he turned from the annoying alarm clock. Kaoru only sighed with a sad face in his insides as he saw Hikaru giggle on the phone with a girl that didn't even see him in the light of intimacy. It burned his heart with the feeling of rejection. He knew that it wasn't going to get any better if he didn't do anything, trusting his instincts he knew he had to work quickly for any chance of having his beloved brother to himself, and only himself._

"_Hikaru. . .What does she want?"_

_Kaoru's low, innocent voice struck a cord in the older boy's brain, a signal before the storm. His naked form still on the bed, but sitting up he let the silk blanket hug his perfect form. Crawling to his predator he gave that statistic look of wanting him there and then. Flinching Hikaru talked faster on the phone with the big doe eyed girl. Noticing his voice getting high and shaky she asked what was the matter. Then the line went dead. Jerking her head back quickly she looked at her phone realizing the redhead had hung up on her. Shaking her head with confusion she threw her phone in her bag and left the house. Back to the twins. . ._

"_Kaoru?"_

"_Hmmmm?"_

_Kaoru only wagged his backend two times and sat up from his doggy style position to blink those golden ruby eyes of his, that were coated with that cloudy haze of naughty thoughts. Hikaru was shocked in the beginning, but now realizing he, himself wanted this from a signal in his clad boxers. __**Throb**__ . Yeah, it was the right station. . ._

"_Are you sure Kaoru?"_

"_Does it look like I'm __**not **__sure?" _

"_Okay, okay!"_

"_(giggle) Hikaru, your blushing. . ."_

_The younger and usual Uke teased his older brother with his soft hand tracing his jaw line with a finger. Hikaru gasped a little, still half asleep he wasn't realizing that he was making foreign noises that only Uke's made. Kaoru felt this Seme control it was fun, but he loved that dominated feeling, having someone need you and want to control. . .if that makes sense. Anyway, __**Throb**__, uh-oh, Hikaru got another signal. He took action quickly and jumped his younger, beautiful brother. Making him gasp and yelp made Hikaru flinch, his already softness was beginning to gain momentum and hardness. His eyes dilated on his reflection, making Kaoru blush slightly looking to the side where the bright blue curtains were pulled back to let in the sun. Blushing more realizing that their maids could come in any second, not planning out what to do and realized his mistake of forgetting the sneaky twin sister maids._

"_Hi-Hikau!"_

"_What. . ."_

"_What if those she-things walk in!"_

"_So. . .?"_

"_Won't they tell mother and father?!"_

"_No. . .unless they don't value their lives."_

_Kaoru blushed against his brother cheek since Hikaru had pressed down against Kaoru's face & body. Nodding and understanding he noticed his brothers freely hands experimenting with his withering body that was already shaking from the predator. Gasping as he took the silk blanket away from his frail body, the barrier, that safe threshold was forever gone. The blanket I mean, they had don't it before, but not in total nude. . .they __**did**_ have boundaries. **Throb**. Hikaru threw his head back with an agonizing yelp, Kaoru looked to his brother with a worried face, his wrapped arms that were around his neck un-looped to place a shaken hand on his mirror.

"Hikaru. . .? A-Are you okay. . .?"

"Ah, y-yeah, it just won't stop!"

"What won't stop??"

With an evil grin painted on Hikaru's face an evil idea was sprouted along with it.

"This."

He moved his clothed hips slowly against Kaoru's that were bare to the touch. Kaoru throwing his head back quickly to let a moan rip out of his throat. Letting Hikaru know that he wasn't the only one that was having a hard problem. Smiling with triumph he drove his hips harder into his sweet brother to hear the sweet moan from his voice. But suddenly quit when he felt a rumble in Kaoru's building explosion. With sunken eyelids he managed to keep that evil smile on as he lowered his head to his brother's fine piece of art.

"Oh my, Kaoru! Are you ill, your flushed and sweating!"

Hikaru teased.

"S-Suck it."

Hikaru he couldn't grin any wider.

"With pleasure.~"

Hikaru slowly lowered his perfect figure to have eye length with the dripping morsel, well, maybe not a morsel, but maybe something bigger. For a younger brother he had a fine package. One that was fun to un-wrap every now-and-then. It seemed to be Christmas everyday for Hikaru. In that sick incest way though. Anyway, Hikaru set his eyes on the flesh as he lightly licked the head with a hot breath that made Kaoru jump with a silent yelp. Smiling as his lips kissed and wrapped. Knowing that his brother was all his made his own flesh jump and twitch with anticipation. **Throb **. Hm, it wasn't getting any better, but he ventured on with his brave tongue. Kaoru gasping, moaning, groaning, yelping, arching his back. Only for his soul to be fulfilled, it was well worth it. Hikaru slowly sunk his mouth on the tasty length. Hitching his breath Kaoru ran his creamy digits into his brothers field of red grass of hair. It was softer then grass, it was softer then silk. The feeling made his lions build up only to be knocked down in a matter of seconds as his older brother sucked away as if he were a blow-pop (OHHHHH THE IRONY :D).

"Hikaru!? ?Hikaruuuu!!! **HIKARUUUU!!!" **

"Kaoru, you look like your about t--"

Spoke to soon, his face was covered in his brother's sweet juice, in a moan Kaoru leaned his head forward to help his brother clean his perfect face. But Hikaru slapped his hand away lightly and wiped his face quickly. Licking the cum clean off his long fingers. His younger brother only blushed looking down at him with a panting expression. Gulping down hard he still tasted the sweet juice, the aftertaste was even better. Shaking with smile from the glorious, money couldn't buy this taste. It was unheard of, this was beyond riches, this experience was beyond riches, money or not you could afford it. All you need is true love, that simple. (Getting off track. ._.;)

"H-Hikaru, aw Hikaru?"

"What is it, sweet brother?"

"Stop it, (blush)"

"Aww, look at you,"

The older reflection couldn't help but smile and bluish at this perfection of cuteness, it just made him tighten inside and get hot. Kissing his lip lightly, his lip twitched, it wanted more. Kaoru did as well, only because the small kissed into a heated passion of war, seeing who could dominate whose mouth, ultimately, and obviously it was Hikaru. But that didn't stop Kaoru from having his fun. Licking Kaoru's lips Hikaru noticed Kaoru was finally gaining his hardness again, in excitement still he pulled his boxers down finally, but agonizingly, slowly to tease Kaoru that looked on, and himself. Kaoru only blushed looking between them as he finally got his boxers off. Gasping in unison as their throbbing flesh touched and rubbed. Shuddering in unison as well.

"Oh god, Kaoru. . ."

"I'm your god?"

"Shut it!"

"(giggle)"

Hikaru had shut the boy's talkback with a straight forward biting kiss that made his bottom lip bleed. Making Kaoru gasp he felt in control as usual, again twitching he moaned with eyebrows touching on his sweaty forehead. **THROB** . That sound was starting to take over his head, it wasn't even his heart, it was nagging flesh that was so impatient to hammer into his lovely brother. Shaking his head from the head boggling fantasies of what he could do he paid attention to what was in front of him. But the possibilities are still there for fantasies. Kaoru kissed Hikaru's collarbone with an impatient moan to the tone, which was very surprising to Hikaru, Kaoru was usually the one to tell him to calm down, was he finally picking up the pace? Well, when Kaoru was kissing Hikaru, he was getting blood all over him, not mining he lent a finger to his chest to swipe some blood off of it, licking his finger clean in satisfaction. Kissing Kaoru again he got the last remaining of blood that subsided on his pail lips.

"Hikaru, please. . ."

"What's wrong?"

". . .well, (blush)"

Blushing he looked away from his brother to his fumbling hands, ugh, he was just to cute for Hikaru. He had to calm down or he would have done it right there and then.

"You can tell me."

Hikaru lent a finger to his brother's jaw line and followed it till he tilted his chin up to look into those pretty gold rubies again. But the haze was almost gone. . .not for long. Still blushing he opened his small cute mouth.

"Let's just make love!"

He squeaked out in a manor that he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, panting slightly still from the last ordeal that only happened a matter of five minutes ago. But Hikaru was just about to begin. With that evil smirk showing for a second he nodded his head as some red hair fell in front of his eyes. The gold from his eyes though came through to gleam at his beloved baby brother.

"You asked for Kaoru,"

Kaoru gasped against Hikaru's ear as he tightened his grip on his arms that were still looped around the older one's neck. Gulping he nodded his head giving him the go, but before they did anything, Hikaru, still with his brother clinging onto him managed to slam a draw open next to their bed to find some hand lotion. The sensation and the reaization of Kaoru was finally glimpsing down on him to find out that his was really about to have sex with his brother. The one he grew up with. But in some sick manner he really didn't care, loving him more than a brother made sense they were already in this situation. Besides, they were this far, he couldn't look back. He didn't want to look back. Looking forward and out of his pretty eyes he came back to reality and Hikaru rubbing himself with the hand lotion.

"Ready. . .?"

"Yeah. . ."

Hikaru didn't bother trying to scissor him soft. They did it a couple of times, but it was a fling. . .A brotherly love porno for the Lord's pleasure. Plus for profit. Half the time they didn't have their clothes off, the things Tamaki made up was just crazy. Getting back to the story. Oh yeah, Hikaru was gently pushing his head into his younger brother. Kaoru giving out little moans and yelps to give his brother hints of his pleasures. Knowing half the places already where he can touch and make his brother feel crazy was at an end. It was fun to find them, but even more fun to use them on his panting and sweating little brother. Finally getting at the end of the Road Hikaru stayed still with drowsy eyes. They were glued to his mirror figure. _They're so beautiful. _He thought, but not thinking to himself that they were twins. Kaoru looked down in between pants to feel so connected to his big brother. This closness was so closer then they usual had been. It wasn't that awkward kind of forced clouser. It was natural and beautiful.

"Aww, aw Hikaru!"

"St-Stop that!"

"Wh-Wha?"

"I'm to close for your moaning!"

"I-I'm so-sorry. . ."

Kaoru shook under him looking the other way as his brother pulled out slowly, but it turned right back to him as his face got sour and he ripped a scream out as it ripped him again. Hikaru planted kisses allover Kaoru's face and any skin that was available (which was his whole body). Kaoru forgot why he was even doing this, he had to tell Hikaru. He just couldn't open his mouth. The pleasure was drowning him and he had to go along with the current or all was lost. He just had to hold on and let his brother do what he nedded to do. And also what he wanted.

"Ugh! Ahhhh! Hikaru!"

"F-Fuck! You're so tight Kaoru!"

"Ughh! Ah! Ahhh! **AHHHH!**"

Hikaru was starting to get into rythem of thrusting with got timing, oh and when he finally found the prostate? Oh god, there was no coming back from those two, they were drowning into on another. Kaoru could do nothing as his brother took his shaky hands to fumbled with Kaoru's bright pink, and erect nubs into his grasp. Lowering his head he played with one in his mouth and another in his creamy digits. Kaoru could only hang on as his head reacted and shovered into Hikaru's shoulder and neck to sob silently. Hikaru finally pounding into his brother lovingly felt his end coming soon. But he wasn't even done with the poor thing. Screaming on the pink, sore nub as his body shook. The waterfall was coming and he was pulling Kaoru with him.

"_**HIKARUUUUU!!!!**_"

"_**K-KAROU!!!!**_"

The twins screaming in unison as the bed slammed against the wall as Hikaru slammed into his brother one last time as the scream echoed through the empty mansion. Their eyes flashing in front of them as Hikaru fell to the bed. Gasping for air as his hot juice had made it's home inside of Kaoru. Kaoru was still shuddering as Hikaru pulled out of him and it pooled, ozzed out in one huge wave. The waterfall was past, and the calm river and set back on course. As to what Kaoru thought. Hikaru looked to his younger mirror and smiled at him in a sadistic kind of way. His hand cupping his chin to bring up his sweat and blushing head to look back into the glonden beauties.

"Round two?"

* * *

There's gonna be a chapter 2, Haruhi and The club will be joining next time! Please review or no next chapter :]


End file.
